Soul Eater: A Very New Generation
by BlueberryCandyGirl09
Summary: Past life, new begginings. Our main characters has new foes and allies to defeat the oh so powerful Scorpio. He wants to overthrow Shibusen and also make somebody a Kinshin and that somebody is somebody who can make the awesome Death Scythe. More info in!


Soul Eater: A Very New Generation

A/N: Hi everyone… GAH! I'm back to school now! And I am 1st year, duh. Since I am 13 years old and I have a lot of things to do like homework, experiments and such. Well pretty bad luck though, my best friend or may I saw first ever true friend! Will be living in Phoenix, San Francisco, and other best friend in my church will be staying in Saudi for 3 years and if he comes back he expects to be taller than me but I think that won't happen, he's just 3 years younger than me. Anyway enjoy the story.

The story consists of new enemies and characters and may be a little OC. It may not come out like ya'll expect but I did my best. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

A Friend or Foe – Appearance of the Dark Master of Magic?

OoOoOoO

A scream of a teenager was heard through the streets of Vatican City in Italy

"Shush now… I won't bite…" a low voice said from the shadow

"I JUST WANT YOUR SOUL!" a strange like monster came out of the shadows

The monster walks like a gorilla using its hands and legs to walk, it has long sharp fangs and fur all over its body, sharp claws and pointy ears and a pointy snout like a wolf

The teenager ran left of the street with the monster catching with her but luck wasn't in her side it was a dead end

"Oh no…" the teen turned around to see the monster came from the corner of the alley

"Oh yes!" the monster was about to charge to her but then something interrupted him from doing so

"Hey… the heck are you doin' to the young female?" a low but female voice said from the shadows

"Oi, bastard… hurt her or you'll die" another voiced out low and this time it was from a boy

The clouds cleared out of the way of the grinning moon's light

There revealed two figures from on top of the building behind the teen

"WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME?" the monster called out

"Me! Saito Yuki! Meister, witch. Known as Dark Master of Magic but call me…." the light showed her dark blue orbs then revealed her blue hair that swayed with the wind

"… Blueberry!" the so called Yuki or Blueberry cutely said in a high pitched voice

Her friend fell down in anime style "Gah! Blue! Would you stop that?" her companion scolded at her

"But Satoshi-kun…" Blueberry pouted like a wounded puppy

The so called Satoshi had peach short hair with hazel eyes wearing a dark blue jacket and green pants

The monster took their argument into an opportunity to attack the teen who was staring blankly at the two arguing

"YOU'RE MINE!" the monster charged for the girl

Blueberry caught his attention then cast a spell

"Dark Lightning Shield!" she made fast hand signs that goes like clapping her two palms together then intertwined two of her fingers, the middle and the index finger, then clapped her middle and index finger while intertwined the rest of the finger, then kneeled and laid her hands on the ground

A dark shield appeared in front of the teen protecting her from the monster

"Satoshi, we could settle this argument later" Blueberry stood up straight

"Hai" Satoshi nodded and transformed into a sword

"Dark Light!" Blue raised Satoshi in sword form up to the light of the grinning moon

"Get ready you beast!" silver light flashed

"GAHHH!"

OoOoOoO

"I don't know why…" Soul looked at his mates "BUT WHY ARE WE DOING ONE MISSION WITH THREE TEAMS?" Soul exclaimed

"Shinigami-sama said this mission is dangerous and the souls are too many in that monster. Who knows how many" Maka Albarn said turning to face Soul and the rest, which were Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patti and Liz.

"Well we can handle ourselves and I eat as many souls as I want!" Soul crossed his arms

"If me, The-One-And-Only-Black-Star! And Tsubaki go on this mission by ourselves then this mission will be done in no time!" Black Star blurted out

Soul rolled his eyes 'There he goes again'

The gang were sent by Shinigami-sama into defeating the beast in Vatican City, Italy and they're jumping to one building to another

"Y'know, I heard rumors spreading that the beast often chases after teenager girls" Kid said riding on beelzebub

"Probably the beast is a pervert" Soul said jumping

"Tch, yeah so that's why most of the population of the girls are going down" Black Star put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes

"MAKA-CHOP!"

The gang went a halt as Black Star went unconcious

"Y'know it's a miracle that you can bring that kind of big book in missions" Liz said who was standing beside her sister

"Ahahahahaha!" Patti poked Black Star's bump on his head

"I know… and when I don't have my book I'll just kick him on his face!" Maka stormed off

Black Star laid down with a bump on his head and put up his index finger in the sky and a tiny star showed up and said "I AM BLACK STA~R" his hand went down with Soul sighing

"Guys, I think someone else defeated us in this mission" Kid said who was crouching from looking at the sight of a huge crowd of people

"What do you mean?" Maka approached him and took a glance at what he was looking at followed by Black Star, who quickly got up from his unconsciousness, then the others

"Isn't that the beast we supposed to defeat?" Tsubaki curiously said trying to picture the beast

"Shinigami-sama said he was furry, long fangs, sharp claws, pointy ears? I guess that's it" Maka said

"GAH! WHOEVER KILLED THE BEAST BEFORE THE GREAT BLACK STAR HE'LL DIE!" Black Star exclaimed at the top his lungs

'It's a good thing no one heard him cause the noise of the huge crowd which was ouchy to the ear' Soul thought putting his pinkie in his ear and threw off some earwax

Or so he thought

"Actually it's _she _who killed the beast" a female voice said coming from the back of 'em

They turned their attention to the teenager or teenagers, it was Blue and Satoshi

"So you're the one who slay the beast!" Black Star pointed an accusing finger at her but then was stopped as he turned to face her

He saw a beautiful sight of Blue

Blue's hair and her sleeveless black long (that reached her ankles like Maka) trench coat danced with the wind, her eyes sparkled like the water deep in the ocean, she wore a violet mini-skirt and a light-yellow shirt with a printed words saying 'I Love Souls', she wore a loose belt with potions and a small bag attached to her loosed belt and short heeled boots

"Wow…" Black Star was staring at her drooling

"Um… hello? Are you supposed to accuse me?" Blue snapped her fingers in front of Black Star

Black Star suddenly took her hands and knelt down

"What a beautiful young lady like you would be doing such a thing? You are the star in my eyes and I would never leave your side! I am Black Star and I shall be your prince. Can you be my bride when we turn18? Your eyes sparkle like the glittering water in the ocean floor and you blueness is so intriguing. You smell like a rose that is most addicting than any other rose. Your light has shined my way, my way to you!" Black Star said sincerely and kissed Blue on her knuckles

All of them stared dumbstruck looking at Black Star with their mouths opened

Blueberry's face was a bit red and pulled her hand away from him and slapped him

Black Star flew 10 meters apart from her

"BASTARD!" Blueberry exclaimed still a red tomato

"She's perdie~" Black Star said as he tried to put up his head but then fell back on the ground

"Black Star!" Tsubaki went to help him up

"Hey! No one messes my friends and meister!" Soul said angrily

"Tch. The boy needs to learn how much of a maniac he is and learn how respect woman" Blueberry said coldly crossing her arms 

Soul gritted his teeth and transformed his arm into a scythe

"Maka…" Soul whispered and took a glance at Maka while Maka nodded

Soul transformed into his scythe form as Maka held him and went on fighting position

"Tsk, tsk… I wouldn't do that if I were you" Satoshi said who went beside Blue and held her hand as Blue put down her arms back to her sides

"Satoshi-kun… I can sense that they're from Shibusen" Blue whispered looking at them strangely

"How sure are you? And how did you know?" Satoshi whispered back still keeping his eyes on them

"I've felt that girl's soul before when I was in Shibusen before and 95%..."

"Oi, are you guys from Shibusen?" Satoshi said loudly

Maka looked at him in the eyes as she loosened her fighting position

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Maka raised an eyebrow

Satoshi shook his head and pointed at Blue with his thumb "Not me, Blue"

Maka took a glance at Blue who was also looking at her

"I was once a student in Shibusen. I've felt you soul before" Blue said sadly but covered it quickly

"What happened?" Maka fix herself in a standing position

Blue shrugged then placed her hands behind her head and avoided eye contact with Maka "Well were peaceful, my mom was a witch and meister and my dad was her weapon, I was and still a witch and meister and my brother was a weapon. My big brother went missing after one mission then I started to blame Shinigami-sama about his loss. I ran away. Then I met Satoshi in San Francisco. We started to fight Kinshins. We travel around the world. And fought El Tigre" Maka raised an eyebrow at this "We have nicknames for the Kinshins that we fight. Then you showed up and here we are" Blueberry said like it was nothing

"Weren't you kicked out of Shibusen about insulting Shinigami-sama?" Liz asked and Blueberry shrugged again

"Maybe but after I insulted and blamed him, I ran away"

Kid glared at Blue for insulting his honorable father

"How'd you insult him?" Patti asked titling her head a little

"Mimic it!" Black Star stood up with a big mark of a slap on his left cheek

"Okay" Blueberry positioned herself near the edge of the building then she turned around

"You're Shinigami-sama's son right?" Blueberry titled her head like a cat and Kid, still glaring at her, nodded

"Okay, I was running to Shinigami-sama's mirror room then slammed the door open, he was talking to I think Death Scythe then I interrupted their conversation then this is where I start, ehem" Blueberry then stomped to Kid

"SHINIGAMI-SAMA! YOU DAMN PIECE OF JUNK!" Blue shouted at Kid's face, like 12 inches away, with tears

"MY BROTHER IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU DAMMIT! WHY DID YOU PUT HIM IN THAT MISSION ANYHOW? HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!" 10 then 7 inches

"AND YOU EVEN SENT HIM **WITHOUT** A MEISTER! AND NOW HIS GONE AND YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS LOSS!" 7 then 4 inches

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR A LITTLE SISTER TO LOSE HER BIG BROTHER! YOU BASTARD!" Blue was just 2 inches away from Kid's face

"How's that?" Blue got away from Kid's face then looked at both Black Star and Patti who requested the mimic

Everyone, especially Kid, stared at Blue

"Wow, if this were in a movie you'll be the best actress" Liz said still staring at awe

"Yeah! I'd nominate you!" Patti smiled "Nicely done if I do say so myself" Black Star grinned while Tsubaki smiled as well

Kid who was staring at shock can't believe someone like Blueberry can insult his honorable father like that

"Anyway, we'd be on our way. More Kinshin souls to get so, sayonara" Blue waved bye to them and then a broomstick puffed out as Blueberry turned around and sat on it along with Satoshi

"Wait! How many Kinshin souls did you get?" Maka asked running to Blueberry

"Around 80 plus. That way Satoshi can be just like Death Scythe. That'll repay Shinigami-sama for insulting him" the broomstick blasted off to the air leaving no track of 'em

Black Star whistled "She's hot and violent" Black Star grinned wickedly "I love it"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"She's right, you better learn how to respect women" Maka held her book on her shoulder

OoOoOoO

A/N: Well that's for now… that's best I can do for now. But I promise I'll make it more longer and more exciting if I can though. I can make promises but some of my promises are yet to be fulfilled but anyway please review and no and as in no flames. Okay? I'm a young author so please have mercy. And I have an account in . I haven't posted any Soul Eater pics but I promise I will just drawing right now. And to remind you those hands signs, I got the idea from Naruto but I made that all up. Bye

Next Chapter: Scorpio the Dark Magician – What is the Truth to Blue's Past?

Maka and the others come back to Shibusen and asking Shinigami what happened between him and Blueberry. What happens if Blueberry decides to return to Shibusen after insulting Shinigami-sama? Punishment or forgiveness? Find out!


End file.
